The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Sour Kangaroo's Diabolical Deception
(Marie is Swining is With her Mertail and Singing) *Melody:What a Totally cool feeling oh exuse me i m so sorry ma am okay get a grip get the hang of this flipper it'st like slipping tow feet into one big huge slipper this way is left wich way is right on now i ii Be circling in circles all night oh so this is forward no problem i can't believe i can't do this and more to swim in the sea like i walk on the shore out of my shell not closed up like a clam Lokk out sea This is Me Here I am for a Monent All of Me Is Alive and At Home in the sea I'M Swirling and Twirling so graceful and grand not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand for a monet life is cool i'm a splash In The World's Biggest Pool This is More than my thoughts ever thought it could be for a moment just a monent Luck me if only for one monet i had shared with you all i know the sea wouldn't be a Mystery oh did you have to go everthing and brighter and bluer and truer to little than before watch me soar for a monent i can shine got a grin and a fin that works fine my fingers are wrinkly and i really don't care If of mu cutld hav curled out of my hair for a monent i can feel all the dreams I'VE Been Dreaming are real wish my mother could hear it the sea is my song for a monet Just a Moment I Belong (Cut to Ariel Swing) Ariel:I Will Find you my darling and the monet that i do I II Hold you close my melody and sing the song of the sea with you Sing of the sea ( ) *Melody:For a Moment Just Moment with you (Stop Singing) i belong oh thank you thank you so much oh what's the matter (Sour Kangaroo cryings also not real) *Morgana:Oh I Knew this would Happen ones taste and you're hooked O Scar I'M Such a Failure Such Oh my Precious there wasn't enough potion For this to a Fovever spell *Marie/Melody:Please L-I Don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl Isn't there Some way I Can stay a Mer-Cat *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana:(still Playing Sadily) Oh I'm afraid there's Absolutely no possible way (Turns Normale) well there is one way No what i Thinking It's Far to Dangerous *Melody:What Wh...What's Too Dangerours *Morgana:Well I Could Make The Spell Last Longer If I Had my Magic Trident Oh But it was stolen years ago ny deranged Kleptomaniac and There's No One to get it Back for me *Melody:Maybe I Could get it Back for you *Morgana:You would do that for me *Melody:If I Did Would you Make me a Mermaid forever *Morgana:Even longer if you like (Stone Appears Morgana arms) Now Here is Where The Scoundrel Lives *Melody (Happy) Atlantica You Mean It's Not just an Old Fish tale It Really Exists *Morgana:Of course it exists dear Whoever told you otherwise *Marie/Melody:My Mother *Morgana:Well I'm Sure She Didn't Mean to be Cruel and Deceitful *Melody:Okay I II Bring Back your trident you can count on me *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana:Be Careful dear Enjoy those fins while you can Hmm (Laughs) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng